For Luck
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Hermione gives Harry a good luck charm. 6th year. One-shot. R & R, please.


**Here's another H/Hr fic. Man, I'm on a role. Anyway, this is set in their 6th year during the Slytherin/Gryffindor match. I haven't read HBP in forever, so if times a bit off, whatev. Deal wit' it, bro'. Enjoy. :D**

_For Luck_

The nerves were there as Harry pulled on his Quidditch robes. This was it. The big one. Gryffindor had to win this game or else they were out of the running. That, and Slytherin would never let them live it down if they lost.

"Harry?" Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Ron's voice. He looked up. "You've got a visitor." Ron smirked at him.

Harry nodded and began to walk towards the door to the locker room. He walked out of the locker room and looked around. He didn't even think to look for his visitor behind him, until he heard a high voice.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione was behind him, leaning against the wall.

"Hey," Harry smiled at her. "Ron just said I had a visitor. Didn't say who it was."

"Oh, well I just wanted a word before the game started."

"Shoot," Harry joked.

Hermione smiled, but it almost immediately faltered as she began to look a bit nervous. "Well, I know it sounds a bit silly, Harry, but..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white hankerchief that had her name embroidered on it. "I was wondering if maybe you would...wear this. For luck."

Harry seemed confused for a moment until he remembered that in the middle ages, knights were often given the hankerchiefs of ladies as a sign of honor. And luck, of course. When he figured out what she had meant, he grinned and took the hankerchief from her gently. Looking over the spotless material, he wondered why he had never seen it on her before. With his finger, he lightly traced the letters stitched into the cloth.

"I'd be honored to, Hermione," he told her looking up and smiling. She seemed relieved, which made him begin to wonder why she'd made such a random and silly request in the first place.

"Listen, Harry," she started, looking down at her feet. "I know that...things are getting harder. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, whatever you need." She looked up, tears in her eyes, and it was then that it hit Harry.

It wasn't as if angels began to sing, or fairies played music as brilliant sunlight filled the space behind her. It was almost like an obvious realization. Kind of like an, 'Oh, of course.' It was then Harry realized that his bushy-haired friend, wasn't so bushy-haired anymore. That she had turned into a beautiful young woman. It was at that exact moment that Harry realized just how happy Hermione made him. It was at that moment that Harry leaned forward to kiss her.

"Hey, mate," Ron's head popped out of the locker room, stopping Harry short. "Ready to go?"

Harry shook his head, trying to snap himself out of whatever daze he was in. "Yeah. Just, give me a sec." Ron nodded and disappeared again. Harry looked down at Hermione. She seemed thoroughly pleased at the outcome of their little talk and managed to squeak out a, 'Good luck,' before disappearing into the vast crowd that filled the stadium.

As the team came out of the locker room and began to walk onto the field, the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor students cheered for them. Harry braced himself as he shook hands with the Slytherin captain before mounting his broom and pushing up into the air. He had to force himself not to scan the crowd for Hermione. As he took a spot towards the upper corner of the field, Harry pulled out Hermione's hankerchief and tied it in a knot on the front part of his broomstick handle before finally paying attention to the crowd, the neves from earlier on disappearing.

~~*~~

They had won. Harry had caught the Snitch right before Slytherin had scored and now they had won. The rest of the Gryffindor team had already started descending into the awaiting fans, but Harry, who had spotted Hermione in the stands not long before, tilted his Firebolt in that direction.

He flew over to where she was, and halted right before her. Lavender and Parvati, who happened to be standing beside her seemed utterly surprised by the seeker's strange behavior, not that he cared, of course. And before anyone else could say a word or interrupt them, Harry leaned over and pulled Hermione into a gentle kiss that made him feel as though a beater had struck him in the stomach. Hermione seemed surprised at first, but eagerly began to kiss him back. He heard Luna, who was sitting behind Hermione sigh, and Lavender squeal with glee.

And although Harry had just won a match against his houses rivals, he felt as though he had finally won the first real reward in his life.

**::snicker:: Corny ending, right? Whateva. Sorry it was so short. Maybe I'll write a longer one next. I don't know what it is about spring and summer, but it's really when I start to get inspired for H/Hr fics. Strange, huh? Anywho, tell me what you thought! I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
